


Another Kind of Toy

by SunnyValhalla



Series: Poisoned Love [2]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Child on Child Sexual Abuse, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Lucille Sharpe's POV, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyValhalla/pseuds/SunnyValhalla
Summary: She remembers the night when everything began to change.





	Another Kind of Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my darling fiancée Nicole (avadakenobi on AO3) for proof-reading this for any typos and flow!
> 
> This is my second time writing for this fandom, and this ficlet tells the same story as [Cold Warm Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568110), except this time we're taking a look at Lucille's perspective instead. Again, I hope this is not taken the wrong way.
> 
> Oh! For reference, Lucille and Thomas are supposed to be 12 and 10 years old, respectively.

She remembers the night when everything began to change.

She remembers that night with such a striking clarity that sometimes she almost can't believe so many years had passed.

She remembers how that night had promised to be just like any other, and how in many ways it could have been completely ordinary and not worth committing to memory. How it could have been nothing more than a string of hours of darkness following an almost equally bleak day, with the exception of how foreign her screams sounded to her own ears. At least in those few moments when the sound didn't drown beneath the strikes from Father's belt.

She remembers the cold.

She always remembers the cold.

She remembers the cold and the utter shock at the realization that she couldn't recall the last time she had truly registered how cold the air was in this crumbling mansion she and her brother called home.

 _What are you doing this for? Is he truly worth all this?_ A voice whispered those words of doubt in the back of her mind over and over while she fought to catch her breath once the beating stopped, and each time that voice grew louder and the air around her grew colder, and suddenly she could swear her entire body was enveloped in pure ice.

She couldn't stop trembling even while she sat in the middle of her bed some time later, her knees pulled towards her chest as she hugged them close. She made no effort to wipe the silent tears that ran down her cheeks as she heard Mother's steps retreat farther and farther when the woman walked out of the room.

She simply stared out of the window at the falling rain, and that way she remained even when Thomas came into the room, quiet as always, and climbed onto the bed before extending his small hands towards her. Only then did she look away from the window and glance down at her little brother's newest project instead.

Her lips didn't turn up in a smile as they normally would as she gazed down at the unfinished horse in her brother's hand. She briefly wondered what the wheels he was most certainly working on would look like, realizing with fright that even her heart had grown cold.

 _Is he truly worth all this?_ There it was, that terrible voice again.

"Come here," she whispered and reached over to take the toy horse from his hands, sparing it a last glance before she sat it aside and gave the space next to her a pat. She watched as Thomas moved closer without hesitation, and before she knew she was ignoring the confused frown on his brow as she put her index finger over his lips at the first indication that he was about to say something. 

Thomas… her precious little brother. So trusting. How could she ever doubt that he was worth all the pain?

"You love your sister, don't you, Tommy?" she asked under her breath and leaned in closer to press her lips against his. Lucille let out a contented sigh and smiled against his lips. Because that felt right.

Claiming him felt right.

How much had she already endured just to keep him safe from Father and Mother's wrath? To protect him from harm. It was high time her beautiful, perfect little brother gave something back. Something other than childish toys meant to distract her from the horror. Something more.

"It's okay, Tommy…" she whispered against his lips before pulling him closer. "It's okay. I'm here…" She continued the attempt to reassure him as she kissed along his jaw and towards his ear, taking one of his hands into her own and guiding it under the layers of her nightgown, then tightening her grip when he seemed to try to pull his hand away. "It's okay. Big sister is here, little one. Just close your eyes…" she muttered under her breath before letting out a small gasp.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this piece. Once again, don't forget to leave kudos and a comment to let me know your thoughts! Feedback can always make a writer's day! <3


End file.
